December
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Tidak ada arti khusus dalam pemberian judul berdasarkan nama bulan kedua belas ini. Ibarat kata december adalah jembatan, maka huruf-huruf pembentuknya adalah papan-papan yang menyambungkan delapan kisah pendek yang dialami pasangan ini. [Drabble!AU]
1. Dream

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail Drabble Fanfiction

December

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

D―Dream

.

Sekelompok mahasiswa dan mahasiswi ini tengah bercakap-cakap di bawah naugan payung hidup berproduksi bunga-bunga kecil merah muda yang menari-nari di atas mereka. Gurauan dilontarkan oleh seorang mahasiswa berambut _raven_. Komentar tak bersahabat diungkapkan oleh mahasiswa berambut merah muda dan _azure_. Tangapan yang menyetujui komentar tersebut diakui oleh mahasiswi berambut merah. Kalimat hiburan diberikan mahasiswi berambut biru muda kepada mahasiswa berambut _raven_.

Percakapan kelimanya terhenti ketika masing-masing telinga individu sayup-sayup mendengar suara teriakan.

" _Minna_!" suara manis milik sahabat mereka berambut pirang semakin melebarkan senyum.

"Lucy!" Erza, mahasiswi berambut merah sepanjang pinggang, melambaikan tangannya kencang.

Lucy tersenyum ramah ke mereka. Mahasiswi cantik itu memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada sahabatnya. Untuk mahasiswa berambut merah muda, diberikan tambahan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi _tan_ -nya.

" _Gomen_ , aku terlambat…" ucap Lucy sebelum mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kekasihnya yang berambut merah muda. Juvia, mahasiswi berambut biru muda, menawarkan sepotong _cheese cake_ , langsung diterima Lucy dengan senang hati.

" _Ne_ _minna_ , bolehkah aku minta bantuan kalian? Aku memerlukannya untuk tugas kuliah," sebuah permohonan diutarakan Lucy setelah melahap sesendok kue.

"Tentu, Lucy. Kami semua siap membantumu," jawab Jellal, mahasiswa berambut _azure_ , mewakili sahabatnya.

Lucy tersenyum lebar. Tangannya merapikan sendok kue dan diambilnya sebuah map bermotif bunga-bunga, sebuah kertas putih polos dikeluarkan darinya.

"Ini. Tolong dibagi menjadi lima bagian, Juvia," Juvia menerima kertas itu dan merobeknya menjadi lima bagian.

"Nah, tolong tuliskan impian kalian di kertas yang sudah dibagikan Juvia. Aku membutuhkan ide untuk membuat tugas puisi bertema impian. Tolong ya, _minna_!" sahutan dari sahabatnya bahwa mereka tidak keberatan membuat Lucy bernapas lega.

Tak butuh lama, lima kertas yang telah mendapatkan ukiran tangan khas teman-temannya telah kembali di tangan Lucy.

-XXXOOOXXX-

Lucy Heartfilia meletakkan tas punggung dan map di sebelah meja tulisnya. Tangannya direntangkan ke atas, menyiapkan diri untuk membaca mimpi-mimpi sahabatnya.

"Hmm… mari kita lihat…" kertas-kertas itu diambil secara acak oleh tangan gadis ini.

"Gray : Lulus dengan predikat _cum laude_. Segera memiliki proyek setelah kelulusan. Menjadi pasien pertama Juvia!?" mimpi terakhir Gray Fullbuster membuat Lucy terkikik.

"Juvia : Skripsi berjalan mulus. Mengambil spesialis bedah mulut. Terus bersama dengan Gray-sama…." seulas senyum lembut terukir di wajah Lucy.

"Jellal : Mendapat predikat _cum laude._ Segera mendapatkan pekerjaan. Segera menikah dengan Erza!?" Lucy tergangga. Diam-diam, sahabat berambut _azure_ -nya ini punya impian hebat.

"Erza : Menyelesaikan kuliah secepatnya. Menjadi pelatih _kendo_ tetap. Belajar memasak untuk Jellal…" senyum di wajah Lucy tak bisa berhenti mengembang.

"Terakhir, Natsu…" semburat tipis bermekaran di pipi mulusnya.

Dibukanya dengan perlahan lipatan kertas terakhir―kertas daftar mimpi milik kekasihnya.

Mata cokelatnya menyapu tulisan sambung yang agak berantakan khas pemuda berambut merah muda itu. Matanya melebar, semburat yang mulanya tipis kian menebal.

Tangannya mendatangi tas punggungnya, mengubek-ubek isinya untuk mencari ponsel.

 _Natsu : Ingin menjadi awan agar lebih mudah mengikuti Luce. Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu, sih…._

* * *

Inspirasi datang saat tidak sengaja mendengar lagu yang judul dan liriknya saya lupa, tapi kira-kira identik dengan impian Natsu.


	2. Earring

E―Earring

.

"Juvia!" suara nyaring Natsu membuat kepala biru benhur Juvia menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Hei, apa ini milikmu?" Juvia segera berjalan mendekati sahabat berambut merah mudanya untuk melihat lebih dekat sebuah benda yang ditunjukkan kepadanya.

"Anting? Bukan, Juvia tidak pernah memiliki maupun melihat anting ini," jawab Juvia sembari terus memandangi sebuah anting berbentuk hati berwarna merah.

Natsu mengerutkan keningnya, "Mungkin ini milik salah satu pengunjung?"

"Iya, bisa juga begitu, Natsu-san," ucap Juvia sembari kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membereskan meja-meja _café_ tempat mereka bekerja sambilan. "Besok adalah jadwal Natsu-san bekerja, bukan? Juvia berpendapat bahwa Natsu-san lebih baik menyimpankan anting itu dan mengumumkannya besok."

"Kurasa kau benar…." pemuda berambut merah muda itu merongoh sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan garis-garis merah di pinggirnya, berniat untuk membungkus anting tersebut hingga pekerjaannya terganggu dengan bel pintu masuk café menggelegar di tengah kesunyian ini.

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah tutup―" kalimat Natsu terpotong. Seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan mata cokelat yang penuh kekalutan.

"Maaf menganggu Anda semua. Tapia pa sekiranya Anda menemukan sebuah anting? Anting berbentuk hati, berwarna merah?" kejar si gadis dengan cepat, begitu tak sabar.

"Oh. Maksud Nona, ini?" Natsu membuka balutan sapu tangannya, menunjukkan anting penemuannya.

"Ya, ya! Benar! Terima kasih―" serbuan ucapan terima kasih si gadis pirang terpotong ketika Natsu malah berbalik pergi meninggalkannya dan berjalan ke arah kasir.

Juvia yang melihatnya segera membuka mulutnya, berniat untuk menegur sahabatnya. Namun si gadis berambut biru benhur ini turut bingung ketika Natsu kembali datang dengan sebuah kertas dan pena di tangan.

"Akan kukembalikan anting ini. Tapi dengan syarat, tuliskan nama dan nomor ponselmu. Lalu, jika kau berkenan, maukah besok datang kemari?"

* * *

Inspirasi datang saat saya sedang mencuci piring ^^"


	3. Capture

C―Capture

.

Desahan panjang dari pria berambut merah muda ini begitu menyedihkan. Entah kenapa nasib sial terus menggandrungi dirinya hari ini.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" terus menerus umpatan tersebut dilontarkannya. Natsu setengah melempar tas punggungnya ke bangku taman. Api semu di mata hitam kelamnya menjilat-jilat penuh kekesalan.

Tangan kekarnya membuka pengait kaleng dengan ganas. Beberapa teguk dan habislah kopi tersebut dilahap olehnya. Natsu melemparkan kaleng kopi ke tempat sampah di seberangnya.

Ayolah... Tak adakah hasil jepretan yang bisa memuaskannya? Ayolah, munculah objek yang bisa membuatnya bersemangat!

"Bedebah!" desis Natsu sambil meraih kamera yang dikalungi di lehernya. Dirinya berdiri di atas bangku dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kameranya dan dengan asal memencet tombol shutter.

Tahu hasil karyanya akan sia-sia, Natsu kembali duduk. Dengan ogah-ogahan, diperiksanya hasil gambar tadi.

Natsu terkesiap. Dia tak pernah menyangka, dibalik semak-semak di seberang bangkunya, ada seorang objek yang begitu menarik. Langsung saja pria muda ini menyambar tasnya dan berlari ke seberang.

Apa kalian sudah diberitahu? Bahwa objeknya adalah seorang wanita berambut blonde yang―kebetulan yang hebat―tengah tersenyum ke kamera.

* * *

Memerhatikan ponsel selama beberapa detik pun bisa mendatangkan ide...


	4. Eyes

E―Eyes

.

Lucy Heartfilia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, kembali lagi ke kanan, menoleh ke depan, kembali lagi ke menoleh ke kiri. Bingung, itulah cerminan dari mimik roman cantiknya.

"Aku di sini, Lucy," Natsu Dragneel bicara dari seberang ruangan, tengah menyiapkan semangkuk bubur.

Lucy segera membelokkan tubuhnya, terjurus ke pemuda berambut sewarna gulali.

"Kau sedang apa, Natsu?" Lucy bertanya.

"Menyiapkan sarapanmu, Sayang. Tunggulah sebentar lagi." jawab Natsu. Lucy terperangah. Kepalanya terangguk-angguk.

"Ya, ya. Bubur buatanmu adalah yang terbaik!" pujian dari sang kekasih melahirkan seulas senyum di wajah rupawan Natsu, "Apalagi jika dilengkapi dengan kopi hitam! Ah..." suara Lucy memelan, mengundang perhatian kekasihnya.

"Kopi hitam... ya, sama seperti warna matamu, Natsu. Sehitam batu obsidian yang bermandikan sinar matahari... dan terasa hangat setiap detik aku memandangnya..." kata demi kata dari Lucy memucati wajah Natsu dan menyedot habis kehangatan di mata onyx-nya.

"Maaf Natsu... cahaya mataku sudah direngut... aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menikmati keindahan matamu…."

* * *

Jangan tanya saya kenapa bisa berakhir seperti ini...


	5. Mirror

M―Mirror

.

Langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga itu terhenti. Lucy mengerutkan dahinya.

"Juvia? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lucy menyuarakan rasa penasarannya atas gelagat aneh sahabatnya yang menatapi sebuah cermin yang tergantung di tembok.

"Apa Lucy tahu mengenai desas desus cermin yang bisa bicara...?" Juvia menjawab pertanyaan Lucy dengan pertanyaan dan bermimikan serius.

Lucy mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Desas desus apa?"

Juvia mengibaskan tangannya cepat―isyarat untuk Lucy menyelasaikan langkahnya menaiki tangga. Lucy mendesah kasar sebelum menaiki tiga anak tangga yang tersisa.

Segera Lucy bergabung di sebelah Juvia. Mata cokelatnya meneliti cermin bundar yang tergantung di dinding dan tepat di sebelah pintu kelas mereka.

"Dulu, ada seorang siswi yang melintasi tangga ini saat hendak pulang. Saat melewati cermin ini, dia berhenti sebentar untuk memasang kembali jepit rambutnya yang terjatuh. Tiba-tiba saja muncul suara dari cermin ini," Juvia berkisah tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari cermin berbentuk bundar berwarna merah muda.

Lucy menghela napas. Tepukan bahu membuat Juvia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Itu semua tidak lebih dari mitos belaka, Juvia. Kau terlau berlebihan."

-XXXOOOXXX-

Berbagai kutukan meluncur dari bibir Lucy. Rasa ingin tahu yang meradang pada Juvia ikut menular padanya. Rasa ingin tahu yang berbuah menjadi lamunan di pelajaran Matematika berakhir dengan Lucy mendapat cambukan ocehan pedas dari Gildats-Sensei.

Lucy mendesis keras. Piket seorang diri lantaran Juvia dipanggil untuk latihan dadakan memperparah penderitaannya. Penghapus papan tulis dibantingnya. Tas punggung biru muda disambar dengan kasar. Lucy berjalan mendekati pintu kelas dengan begitu bertenaga hingga suara debuman sepatunya menggema.

Lucy memincingkan mata ke arah kanan. Cermin yang menjadi biang keladi rasa penasaran Juvia masih anteng di tempatnya bergantung. Sejurus kemudian Lucy sudah berhadapan langsung dengan benda padat bulat itu.

"Kau. Apa kau benar-benar bisa bicara atau hanya sekedar cermin bodoh?" Lucy asal bicara dengan nada menantang.

Pekikan lantang terdengar dari mulut Lucy karena gadis ini tak pernah berpikir akan mendapat jawaban.

"Aku ini punya nama, tahu! Namaku Natsu dan senang akhirnya bisa menatap wajah cantikmu lebih dekat."

* * *

Entah bagaimana ceritanya saya teringat dengan episode Cardcaptor Sakura saat menangkap kartu mirror, dan foila~ jadilah ini….


	6. Ball

B―Ball

.

" _Onii-chan_ hebat!" seru Wendy bersamaan dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan dari kedua tangan mungilnya. Mata anak perempuan berusia tiga tahun itu berbinar-binar menyaksikan kebolehan kakak laki-lakinya memainkan bola yang baru dibelikan Igneel, ayah mereka.

Natsu bersiul senang dengan tangapan positif dari adiknya yang manis. Dengan lincah bocah berambut merah muda itu memainkan bolanya tanpa memberikan kesempatan bola pergi darinya.

"Ha! Lihat ini, Wendy!" Natsu melirik adiknya. Bola yang semula terus ditendangnya tanpa menyentuh tanah kini berada di atas dadanya. Natsu menarik punggungnya lebih dalam hingga dada dan perutnya cukup rata.

Wendy bertepuk tangan riuh sambil terus mengelu-elukan kakaknya. Melihatnya Natsu semakin ingin memberikan atraksi yang lebih hebat.

"Hiat!" dengan dorongan keras dari dadanya, bola tertembak ke atas. Dengan sigap Natsu menyiapkan kepalanya untuk memberikan sundulan.

Wajah girang keduanya berubah menjadi ketakutan ketika bola tersebut melayang pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mereka dan terus meluncur melewati tembok rumah mereka. Wajah Natsu menegang ketika telinganya menangkap suara rintihan dari balik tembok.

" _Onii-chan_ membuat―Ufft!?" niat Wendy untuk menjerit tidak kesampaian dengan tangan kakaknya membungkam mulut mungilnya.

"Wendy, jangan beritahu Mama, ya…! Onii-chan akan minta maaf sekarang juga! Jangan mengadu, ya!" Natsu terus memelas. Wajah pucat Natsu agak membaik ketika adik kecilnya mengiyakan permohonannya.

Natsu segera bergegas membuka pagar rumahnya. Dengan perasaan cemas, didatanginya tetangganya untuk minta maaf.

Natsu mencoba membuka pagar rumah tetangganya, dan berhasil. Segera saja anak laki-laki itu memasuki rumah tersebut, "Anu, aku minta maaf―akh!" Natsu mengerang tak kala bola miliknya mencium wajahnya dan memberikan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Hei! Sakit, tahu!" protes Natsu. Namun protesnya tak didengar karena sebuah tangan mungil datang secara tak terduga dan memberikan pukulan telak ke kepalanya.

"Wuaaa!" Natsu segera berlari menjauh dari si penyerang yang mengejarnya dan menjerit-jerit.

"Dasar bodoh! Bolamu itu sangat menyakitkan! Bodoh!" jeritan nyaring yang membuat telinga Natsu ngilu tidak membuat telinganya mengalami disfungsi. Jelas sekali dari warna suara, pengejarnya adalah seorang anak perempuan.

"Hya! Sakit! Berhenti!" Natsu berbalik dan menangkap tangan pengejarnya. Pengejarnya, seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang, menjerit karena kaget dan membuat dirinya dan Natsu terjatuh.

Natsu mengelus kepala malangnya sebelum memberikan tatapan sebal ke anak perempuan berambut pirang yang juga mempersembahkan tatapan geram.

"Bermainlah dengan benar! Kau akan membuat orang lain celaka!" seru anak perempuan itu.

"Siapa yang celaka!? Kau saja masih utuh begini!" bantah Natsu. Anak perempuan itu melengos. Pipi merah mudanya mengembung seperti buah apel.

Natsu segera bangkit sambil memberikan tepukan terakhir di bokongnya untuk membersihkan debu dari celananya. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah anak perempuan itu, menawarkan bantuan untuk membantu anak itu untuk berdiri. Anak perempuan itu menerimanya dengan malu-malu.

"Yang tadi maaf... aku benar-benar tidak sengaja…." aku Natsu sembari membersihkan beberapa helai rumput yang menyangkut di rambut pirang anak perempuan itu.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, ayo bermain denganku!" Natsu mengulurkan tangan sembari memberikan cengiran imutnya.

Anak perempuan itu sempat gelagapan sebelum menerima ajakan Natsu. Anak itu juga memberikan senyum manis ke bocah berambut merah muda ini, membuat Natsu semakin memperlebar cengirannya.

"Omong-omong, aku Natsu! Siapa namamu?"

"Lucy. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Natsu…."

* * *

Lagi-lagi inspirasi dari mencuci piring


	7. Emotion

E―Emotion

.

Cangkir kopi yang hendak dinikmati itu seketika terlupakan ketika telinga sensitif Natsu menangkap suara hentakan keras yang menggema.

"Natsu!" Lucy memanggilnya galak. Sebelum Natsu sempat menanyakan keluh kesahnya, Lucy telah mengumbarkan sumber kekesalannya dengan begitu galak.

"Kau ini! Kenapa kue yang kupesankan ini ada krimnya!? Aku tak suka krim! Krim itu mengganggu! Krim itu mengurangi gairahku untuk memakannya! Sama sekali ak ada rasa! Cepat ambil kunci mobilmu dan tukarkan kue ini! Lima menit!" cercah Lucy dengan lantang.

Natsu meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke meja. Tangan kanannya terangkat, meminta diri dengan sopan untuk bicara.

"Lucy..." Natsu berdiri. Tangannya mengendurkan simpul dasinya. Diraihnya tangan Lucy dan dituntunnya wanita itu ke sofa tempat dirinya duduk tadi. Pria berambut merah muda ini duduk berlutut di depan Lucy dengan tetap menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tetap bisa memakan kue itu, Sayang. Kita tinggal memisahkan bagian yang terkena krim dan kau bisa memakan sisanya. Biar aku yang kerjakan, kau pasti sudah lelah, 'kan?" Natsu menghadiahi istrinya sebuah kecupan di tangan dan pipi.

Wajah Lucy seketika menjadi sumringah, "Benar demikian? Kau yang terbaik, Natsu! Aku mencintaimu!" Natsu terkekeh dan mencium kembali pipi istrinya tersayang sebelum berangkat pergi mengurusi kue.

Setelah cukup jauh, barulah Natsu melepaskan helaan napas berat.

Namanya juga ibu hamil, emosinya kelewat tinggi.

* * *

Laknat sekali WB! Saya sampai mengais dokumen pairing terlarang demi mendapat ide prompt terakhir ini!


	8. Real

R─Real

.

"Nyaha! Selesai sudah!" sebuah sorakan girang terlontar bebas dari mulut seorang pemuda. Agaknya sorakan dan cengiran girang yang dipertontonkannya itu tidaklah kontras dengan wajah rupawan yang dimiliki seorang pemuda berkepala dua.

Mata hitam kumbangnya menatapi lelat-lekat objek di depannya. Maha karya yang sudah ditekuninya selama tiga jam terakhir ini.

Cengiran di wajahnya kian menghangat, "Kau sangat cocok dengan _yukata_ berwarna biru muda, Luce… sesuai dengan bayanganku…" tangan kanan membelai lembut layar laptop miliknya, tangan kiri menopang penuh pipi kirinya. Cengirannya semakin melembut setiap belaian tangannya mendekat ke gambar elektronik hasil olahannya―gambar seorang gadis belia berambut pirang, berparas jelita dengan balutan _yukata_ biru muda di sekujur tubuh idealnya. Senyum ceria yang tersungging di wajahnya semakin menghidupkan kuil yang melatari dirinya.

Natsu mendesah. Tangannya terlipat rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Mata hitamnya tetap menatapi karakter hasil imajinasinya dibalik lipatan tangan, "Rasanya tidak adil jika kau harus tersenyum seorang diri tanpa ada pasangan, Luce…" helaan napas keluar sebelum sebuah kalimat terucap, "Sebaiknya aku memikirkan tokoh laki-laki untuk menjadi pasanganmu…"

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang terucap secara nyata dari Natsu. Sisanya dilanjutkan di dalam alam bawah sadar si pemuda bermabut merah muda ini.

"Hacchii!"

Terdengar seseorang bersin di kamar tidur yang sangat redup ini.

Tahukah kau, tak ada seorang pun di dalam kamar pemuda bermarga Dragneel ini? Dan empu kamar telah terlelap lantaran kelelahan.

"Astaga, Natsu… lagi-lagi kau tertdur di meja!" sebuah celotehan singkat namun mengena itu jelas dikeluarkan seorang perempuan.

Seolah mendapat kekuatan super, layar laptop Natsu sontak memancarkan cahaya yang begitu kuat. Tak lama dari kejadian itu, sosok sang karakter fiktif berambut pirang ini muncul dari dalam layar.

" _Moo_ … kau ini sama sekali tidak memikirkan kesehatanmu!" ocehan si gadis pirang ini kian berlanjut. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, dirinya menarik tubuhnya untuk keluar lebih banyak.

Tangan Lucy yang seukuran dengan manusia asli itu bergerak dalam diam, menjurus ke sebuah jaket yang tergantung di punggung kursi tempat penciptanya tertidur.

Senyum terpoles di wajah jelitanya seraya tangannya bekerja menyelimuti pembuatnya yang sangat disayanginya.

Tangannya selesai mengerjakan misi rahasia mereka. Kemudian satu tangan halus itu membelai lembut rambut unik penciptanya.

"Jika saja aku ini benar-benar nyata seperti dirimu, aku bersedia menjadi pasanganmu, Natsu…"

 **~The End~**

* * *

Hai, hai! XDD Bertemu lagi dengan saya di waktu sahur~

Et dah Nana! Ini projek yang dibuat bulan december 2014, baru di-publish sekarang! #nyeburkekolam

Well, projek drabble pertama saya! Projek ini dicetuskan saat saya sedang di perjalanan kereta api untuk liburan. Terhenti karena EB laknat yang baru teratasi malam ini (atau pagi ini?)

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca drabble pertama Nana!^^ Jika merasa ini sudah cukup baik atau malah amat blengsek, silakan umbarkan keluh kesah Anda di kotak kecil di bawah sana~

Inspirasi untuk prompt ini didapat dari Film Real. Dan secara tak sadar terinspirasi dari gambar Miku yang keluar layar laptop dan menyelimuti seseorang (entah siapa).


End file.
